Durante a chuva
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Uma tempestade lá fora. Uma Hyuuga machucada; um Hyuuga preocupado. Meramente através do toque, eles se compreendem. #NejiHinaWeek2018


**Durante a Chuva**

As trovoadas faziam os pelos da nuca de Hinata se arrepiarem.

De seu quarto, a jovem conseguia escutar os passos de Hyuugas correndo de um lado para o outro, se preparando para a tempestade que estava por vir.

O vento forte balançava as árvores, e o cheiro de chuva, que de alguma forma adentrava o cômodo, era inebriante.

A jovem se encolheu um pouco mais em seu _futon_. Os cabelos curtos, que ela sempre tivera, agora lhe faziam se sentir levemente vulnerável. Ela se sentia pequena e inútil.

Tinha acabado de ter mais uma briga com seu pai, líder do clã. Mais exigências que ela sentia que não podia cumprir. Mais comparações, expectativas, _chatices_.

Um trovão reverberou tão alto que Hinata pareceu senti-lo dentro de seu próprio corpo, como se a eletricidade dele se misturasse à pulsação de seu sangue. Ainda assim, ela não se moveu.

Por mais que estivesse levemente assustada com os trovões e com a ventania, uma parte de si desejava que a chuva arrastasse toda a residência dos Hyuuga, afogando suas tradições, seu estilo de _taijutsu_ e os segredos do _byakugan_.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, só percebeu que estava apertando as unhas contra a própria palma com força demais quando sua pele rasgou. Ela abriu as mãos devagar e encarou o sangue com surpresa, subitamente se sentindo uma completa idiota.

Se levantou para pegar bandagens mas, com o canto do olho, viu uma sombra masculina parar em frente à sua porta.

"Hinata- _sama,_ " A voz era inconfundivelmente de seu primo, Neji. Ela apertou as mãos sujas de sangue. "Posso entrar?"

Ela não se importava em vê-lo, percebeu. Estava feliz que não fosse seu pai, pelo menos. Mas ela sabia que ele faria perguntas sobre o sangue, e não estava com vontade de respondê-las. Correu para a mesa onde suas bandagens estavam, enrolando-as nas mãos porcamente antes de responder um "P-pode".

A porta deslizou, e a figura de Neji, antes apenas uma sombra, se revelou diante dela: Cabelos compridos, olhos brancos, pele pálida. Seu primo. Infinitamente mais forte e responsável que ela, e ainda assim da família secundária. Ele não estava de bandana, e a tatuagem em sua testa era um eterno lembrete de sua posição na família.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. Era mais um motivo para ela desejar que a tempestade arrastasse consigo toda a residência dos Hyuuga e suas malditas tradições e crenças desumanas.

"Hiashi- _sama_ me pediu para checar como você e Hanabi estão. Há chance de que os rios mais próximos encham, e talvez a família principal tenha que ser movida para os locais mais altos do clã."

Ela não soube o que dizer. Sempre a família principal. E seu pai, ainda por cima, fingindo se importar com ela e com Hanabi. Tudo aquilo era muito cansativo. Ela só queria se atirar em seu _futon_ e se deixar ser arrastada com a chuva.

"Hinata- _sama_?" Neji indagou. Ela tinha ficado quieta por tempo demais, e agora ele sabia que algo estava errado. Ele lentamente fechou a porta atrás de si. "Alguma coisa aconteceu?"

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, mas sabia que já estava sendo analisada. Podia sentir os olhos de Neji vasculharem cada parte de seu corpo, enxergando além de suas feições, invadindo sua alma.

"Suas mãos estão machucadas." Ele concluiu. Antes que ela percebesse, as mãos dele já seguravam as suas. As bandagens brancas começavam a adquirir um tom avermelhado. Ela não tinha como mentir. Neji não acreditaria em suas mentiras, de qualquer forma. Seus olhos eram capaz de lê-la, quer ela gostasse ou não. "Isso não foi no treino de hoje."

Hinata fechou os olhos e esperou que as perguntas viessem, mas elas nunca vieram. Neji apenas ficou ali, segurando as mãos dela por longos segundos, até finalmente dizer:

"Sente-se, Hinata- _sama_. Eu vou fazer curativos para você."

Ela obedeceu, resignada. Estendeu as mãos para Neji, que retirou as bandagens com cuidado. A delicadeza e calor do toque dele lhe deram vontade de chorar. Hinata sentia através das mãos do garoto o quanto ele estava preocupado, e o quanto ele se sentia impotente.

Quando as bandagens se foram, os dois observaram as mãos femininas. Eram cheias de calos e demais machucados. Os cortes feitos pelas unhas de Hinata, únicos ferimentos recentes, eram pequenos, mas formavam pequenas poças de sangue pela palma da garota.

Neji limpou o sangramento com um pano molhado e depois cobriu as mãos de Hinata com bandagens novas e limpas. Tudo em silêncio, tudo com extremo cuidado.

A chuva já batia forte no telhado, os trovões cada vez mais altos, a tempestade parecendo se aproximar cada vez mais. A ventania agora fazia a própria residência dos Hyuuga chacoalhar. No quarto de Hinata, porém, só havia o silêncio.

Mesmo depois de ter feito devidamente os curativos nas mãos da prima, Neji continuava segurando as mãos dela. Hinata também não havia tentado se afastar do toque, e os dois permaneciam parados, sentindo o calor um do outro.

Foi a garota quem quebrou a quietude do ambiente:

"É injusto." Ela murmurou. "É injusto, _nii-san_."

A garota esperava que ele demorasse para entender e responder. Mas assim que ela terminou de falar, ele falou:

"Quando você for a líder dos Hyuuga, você pode mudar o que você quiser, Hinata- _sama_. O que você acredita ser injusto, o que você não concorda. Essas mãos," Ele indicou as mãos machucadas dela "irão determinar tudo."

Hinata absorveu as palavras dele, surpresa por alguns segundos, mas logo negou com a cabeça.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir ser a líder dos Hyuuga. Eu não…" Ela hesitou "Eu sou fraca demais pra isso."

"Hinata- _sama_ ," Ele murmurou. "eu conheço suas habilidades melhor do que ninguém. A cada treino, você fica mais forte. Cada machucado nessas mãos é prova disso."

"Mas eu-"

Neji separou uma das mãos que se tocavam com as de Hinata apenas para que pudesse colocar um dedo sobre os lábios da garota.

"Se você não acredita em si mesma, Hinata- _sama_ , saiba que eu acredito." Ele lhe deu um leve sorriso "Desde a luta no exame _chuunin_ \- Não, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, Hinata- _sama_."

Uma cena passou rapidamente pela mente de Hinata. Duas crianças Hyuuga se olhando, uma delas meio escondida atrás do pai.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o primo, e reparou que as bochechas dele, antes pálidas, agora tinham adquirido um tom avermelhado. A mão dele se desprendeu da sua, e o dedo deixou seus lábios.

"Por isso," Ele continuou, impassível, ainda que seu rosto estivesse claramente ruborizado. "não se machuque mais que o necessário."

Hinata sabia que ele estava falando tanto dos cortes quanto da tristeza, cansaço e ódio que ela sentia. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ele aprovou sua resposta, também com um movimento de cabeça, e se levantou de uma vez:

"Preciso ir."

Hinata olhou para as costas dele, se sentindo desolada enquanto ele se adiantava até a porta. Só percebera agora que a presença do primo era o que tinha afastado os sentimentos ruins que a assolavam há alguns minutos.

Neji abriu a porta e, assim que o fez, uma lufada de ar preencheu o cômodo. O vento gelado foi o suficiente para dar coragem à Hinata.

"Neji- _niisan_!" Chamou.

Ele parou.

"Fique…" Ela pediu. As mãos enfaixadas junto ao coração. A tempestade forte lá fora. "Pelo menos até a chuva parar."

Ele olhou para ela por sobre o ombro. Os dois se encararam. Ambos sabiam, em algum lugar, que se ele ficasse, ele ficaria ali por muito mais tempo, muito depois do fim da chuva.

Em silêncio, Neji deslizou a porta de volta. Ela se fechou com uma leve batida, deixando a chuva lá fora - e os dois ali dentro.

 **.**

 _ **Voilá**_ **! Depois de muitos anos (SEIS!) sem escrever uma NejiHina, finalmente a inspiração bateu e consegui escrever essa fanfic pra #NejiHinaWeek2018. Espero que tenham gostado dela. O prompt era** _ **Chuva**_ **. Eu nem tinha planejado fazer nada, mas aí começou a trovejar e ela acabou saindo.**

 **Gostaria de agradecer às organizadoras da #NejiHinaWeek! Fico muito feliz por esse evento existir. Os temas me deixaram inspirada tanto para desenhar como para escrever, e ver o trabalho de outros escritores/artistas é muito legal. Como alguns de vocês sabem, voltei a escrever esse ano, e esse tipo de evento é uma ótima motivação para criar coisas novas.** _ **Talvez**_ **eu ainda esteja meio enferrujada, mas o caminho é sempre praticar, né? Vou ver se consigo escrever mais alguma coisa NejiHina ainda essa semana. Vai que, né. Vai que.**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _20/12/2018._


End file.
